A mold package including a substrate having one surface and another surface opposite to the one surface is well known. In this kind of mold package, a wiring part is disposed on the one surface of the substrate, and the one surface and the wiring part are sealed by the molding resin (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In this kind of mold package, the wiring part is sealed by the molding resin so that the wiring part is disposed to straddle a periphery end of the molding resin. That is, an end of the molding resin intersects with the wiring part and partial portion of the wiring part is exposed from the molding resin and the remaining portion of the wiring part is sealed by the molding resin.
In the above-described configuration, when appressing a metal mold for shaping the molding resin on the substrate, a gap is generated between the metal mold and the substrate caused by an uneven surface of the wiring part. Thus, in the molding process, the resin may leak toward outside from the gap between the metal mold and the substrate. The leakage of the molding resin may cause a resin burr at a portion which forbids an existence of the molding resin.